The Healing Pt 1: The Phantom Menace reboot
by Matthew1985
Summary: This story is very different from the movie, but the subtitle will remain the same.
1. Chapter 1: Midi Chlorians

**Chapter 1:**

**Midi-Chlorians **

_Outer Rim Territories_

Two men in black robes were talking in the private room in an undisclosed Star Destroyer. These two men were strong in the Force, especially in the dark side.

One was a Master, the other an Apprentice. A uniformed aide approached the Apprentice and talked something into the ear. The aide left and the Apprentice

turned to his Master, "Master Plagieus, the task is complete. The midi-chlorians have done their deed. A woman has conceived. Your plan has worked, my

Master". The Apprentice was non other than Darth Sidious himself. "The Force is strong with us, my apprentice. Now, Palpatine, see to the boy at the

appropriate time." "Yes, my Master". Before another word was spoken, Sidious plunged his light saber into his Master's stomach. Plagieus is dead! Sidious is

the new Master. Now all he needs is an apprentice for himself. The balance and shroud in the Force has shifted. The Chosen One will come, as the prophecy

says. The Jedi are running out of time.


	2. Chapter 2: Safe Haven

**Chapter 2:**

**Safe Haven**

_Five Months Later_

The woman was feeling something inside. It felt strange. She was frightened. The ship she was on was on its way to Tatooine as a slave cargo vessel. When

everyone was asleep, she crepted into a vacant room and looked into the star charts for a safe place to escape. She said softly, "Are there any planets loyal to

the Republic?" "One", replied the computer, "Coruscant." Suddenly, she felt a kick in her stomach. "I know, baby, I know." She found an escape pod and the

computer said, "Please provide destination." "Coruscant." the woman replied The escape pod jettisoned in the dead of night, in the dead of space. The Force was strong…somewhere.


	3. Chapter 3: Landing on Coruscant

**Chapter 3:**

**Landing on Coruscant**

The escape pod carrying woman and unborn child was coming into orbit of Coruscant. "Mayday, mayday!" the computer screamed. The woman looked for a

communications console. "Hello, please help. We're under fire and we need a safe place to land. Anyone?" A reply came through, "Yes, we hear you. We'll guide

you through the landing process." As the pod was making a landing, escort vessels were firing water and extinguisher on the pod. The landing gear was faulty,

but the landing happened somewhat safely and no one was hurt. As the crews on the ground made their way to the pod, the woman was unconscious. The

gurney was approaching. Medics on sight were searching the body for internal bleeding. The medics put the woman on the gurney and carried her to the

med-bay. As doctors and nurses worked on her, senators and officials gathered around the lobby. The captain of the guard gave his report, "Senators, Your

Excellency (speaking to the Chancellor via hologram), this woman came from a escape pod off a ship that was on its way to Tatooine. The ship has since been

destroyed. It was a slave ship, which the Chancellor has strictly forbidden in our airspace, or even in our own system. The woman has no identification, but

there's something strange going on." One of the Senators approached, and behind him was a Jedi. "What is the strange thing, Captain?" The officer replied,

"She's pregnant and the baby is growing rapidly, as the doctors have reported. She also has a tracker on her. It must be removed." The chancellor replied,

"Once she comes to, I want to see her progress." The captain replied, "Yes, your Excellency." As the officials were leaving, one stayed behind. A Jedi. He

sensed something. Something strange. _Why is this baby growing so fast? Why the disturbance in the Force? _He had to make a report to the Jedi Council, the

little green one would know the answer.


	4. Chapter 4: The Chosen One is Born

**Chapter 4:**

**The Chosen One is Born **

As the woman was gaining consciousness, the med-droid was talking to the patient and told her that the baby needed to be delivered soon. The woman

consented and the boy was born. She made it through the birth of the boy and med-droid asked, "What will the boy's name?" The woman answered: "Anakin

Skywalker." The med-droid put in the boy's name into the pad on hand. Then the droid asked, "What is your name?" The woman replied, "Shmi. S-H-M-I." The

droid thanked Shmi and said, "Congratulations on your son. The members of the Jedi Council would like you to join them when you're ready to see them. The

boy is to be inducted into apprenticeship to be a Jedi. Shmi rested for several weeks, with visits by the members of the Jedi Council. They immediately acted,

with the mother's consent, to train the boy Anakin into the Jedi way of life. The green one, named Yoda, taught the boy all the ways of the Force, both the light

side and dark side. May the Force be with him.


End file.
